Bang, Bang
by megalomaniacal-dream
Summary: "My baby shot me down..." Song-fic to Nancy Sinatra's "Bang Bang." set in Pre-World War II era. Three-shot. RussiaxLithuania
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers- Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya  
"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (c) Nancy Sinatra  
The combining of the two (c) megalomaniacal-dream

* * *

The soft crunch of snow reverberated across the wonderland as the small boy wandered over the bridge.

"It's been snowing for the past few days now," he told his companion, a small dog. "Did you know," he continued contentedly. "that there are countries further south that have flowers bloom all year?"

The boy halted, and took a step back when he caught sight of another boy, a few meters ahead.

He was taller, and smiling pleasantly despite the biting frost. The soft wind tousled his snow white hair and scarf. Hearing the crunching stop, he opened his deep violet eyes and fixed them on the smaller boy.

"G-Good day," he called out in a childishly high voice.

The dog began barking at the boy.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze out-"

"That puppy of yours is really cute!" he interrupted.

The small boy knelt down and quieted his companion then turned back to the violet eyed boy.

"Are you a country, too?"

"Yes. I am Russia. Right now I am under Tartar's rule- but one day I'll be a big, strong country! And when that happens we'll be friends!"

As little Lithuania watched Russia turn and run away he could never have guessed how their paths would intertwine.

:~:

_{I was five and he was six}  
{We rode on horses made of sticks}  
{He wore black and I wore white}  
{He would always win the fight}_

:~:

The Russian troops stormed across the Lithuanian border. There was chaos as the troops razed all that stood in the way.

"You have to do something!" Lithuania's boss cried.

The nation nodded dutifully before he seized his gun and stepped out into the whirling snow. The tallest of all the soldiers turned and faced the invaded nation.

His smile was still the same, but his eyes disguised years of torture.

"There you are, little Litva!" Russia exclaimed amidst the soldiers dying. "I came back for you!"

He raised his pistol with malicious innocence and aimed straight for the heart.

_{Bang bang, he shot me down}_

Lithuania's hand flew to his chest, milliseconds after the bullet plunged into his muscle. Collapsing with a harsh crunch, he stared up at the larger nation.

_{Bang bang, I hit the ground}_

Blood seeped through his delicate fingers as the price of war took its toll on the smaller nation. He continued to regard Russia, despite his dwindling strength, as the latter knelt before him.

"Don't worry, Litva. I'll let you work at my place." His ever-present, innocent smile only conveyed dread.

"What?" Lithuania coughed, blood coating his lips.

"You lost, so it's not exactly like you have a choice!" he chirped as he seized the fragile nation and began to drag him back home.

_{Bang bang, that awful sound}_

With the last of his strength, Lithuania turned and fixed his forest green eyes on his long time companion.

"Poland! Come on! Wake up!"

Tears stung his eyes as Poland glanced up and met his intense stare.

"Poland!" he shrieked, pulling against Russia's impossible grip.

"Dude!" Poland yelled back. "your face just cracks me up!"

_{Bang bang, my baby shot me down}_


	2. The War

Days turned to weeks as the weeks turned to months.

Before he knew it, Lithuania had been staying with Russia for years.

"There you are, _my_ little Litva."

Lithuania jumped hearing the voice of his master. He whipped around and saw the larger nation standing in the doorway with his beige scarf and long jacket.

"Do you need something, sir?" he asked with dutiful sincerity.

_{Seasons came and changed the time}  
__{When I grew up, I called him mine}_

He crossed the room and pulled Lithuania into his arms.

"S-Sir?" he stammered.

Russia ignored him and stroked the brunette's hair gingerly.

"I have always loved you, Litva." He giggled childishly into his wavy locks, taking in their distinct scent.

_{He would always laugh and say}  
__{'Remember when we used to play?'}_

:~:

With the start of the Great War, Lithuania found he had a lot of time where his master was gone for months on end. The days would drag on and his thoughts would always wander back to that dominating Russian, because he, better than anyone,- nation or not- knew how unprepared he was for this war.

Hearing the news from people around Moscow, his blood became frigid in his veins.

The Battle of Tannenberg- the first clash between Russia and Germany- had just ended. Lithuania listened in horror to the devastating losses the Russian Second Army suffered. It was almost as if he could hear his master's cries from the battle ground, and he felt responsible.

_{Bang bang, I shot you down}_

He secretly wished that something would happen to his sadistic master that would gain him and the others the freedom they so desperately wanted. Was he then the reason that almost the entire army had been annihilated?

_{Bang bang, you hit the ground}_

Russia stood with his people as they charged the Germans at Tannenberg. His normally beige clothing were now soaked with blood- his own and others.

As a soldier died, he felt a searing blade graze his own skin, and as a soldier was taken as prisoner he felt a piece of himself being taken with them.

As the toll climbed higher, he couldn't help but think of his favourite back home and let out a heart-wrenching scream.

_{Bang bang, that awful sound}_

Lithuania couldn't comprehend why he was curled up in his master's bed, weeping openly. He blamed himself for the war, for the Russian's being dragged into it, and for the crippling losses that his master must be suffering.

He found himself holding the pillows close to his heart and trying to take in his master's unique scent of vodka and sunflowers.

"I'm so sorry, Russia," he sobbed again and again. "I did this to you..."

_{Bang bang, I used to shoot you down}_


	3. The End

The Great War ended after five long years of never ending suffering. After being present for the signing of the Treaty of Versailles, Russia began his trek back home to Moscow.

As he and the remaining soldiers stepped off the train and onto Russian soil, the waiting crowds went wild in pure ecstasy.

_{Music played, and people sang}  
__{Just for me, the Church bells rang}_

His heart pounded with pure rapture as his tall leather boots marched along the relatively warm Earth. As soon as he threw open the door he cried out, "Litva! I have returned from the War!"

He was only met with silence.

_{Now he's gone, I don't know why}_

Russia sat before his boss, gaping in disbelief.

"They declared their independence," his boss told him, solemnly. "And in your current state, I couldn't force them to stay."

He replayed this memory over and over as he sat in his study, bottle of vodka in hand. His usually clear, violet eyes were clouded by how red and inflamed they were from the number of times he dissolved in tears.

_{And till this day, sometimes I cry}_

Russia crept to his bed, which he hadn't been in since before the war broke out, and crawled in. When his head hit the pillow _his_ scent immediately assaulted his senses. Depression turned to rage as he remembered how exultant he was to come home and see his Lithuania but he was no where to be found.

Lithuania hadn't stayed around to see him after the horrific war. The small nation, who had always been there for him, had left without a second glance. He loved the smaller nation, he had even told him that. However, faced with the current situation, Russia began to wonder...

Did Lithuania ever love him back?

He took care of me, Russia reasoned with himself. But now he's left me forever.

He felt his heart slow at the chilling thought.

_{He didn't even say goodbye}  
__{He didn't take the time to lie}_

Shortly after the end of the war, there was a World Conference to be held while their leaders had the first meeting of the League of Nations.

Russia had calmed into a normal lull of apathy, helped by his vodka induced stupor, to cope with his loss. He didn't really know what to expect walking into the conference room.

However, the two people he saw conversing amiably before him shook his very core.

_{Bang bang, he shot me down}_

Before him stood America with his arm around _his_ Lithuania.

_{Bang bang, I hit the ground}_

Russia pulled out his metal pipe and raised it high above his head. He could only see America amidst a sea of red.

"Russia!" Lithuania cried, throwing his arms out to catch his. "Stop!"

He turned on Lithuania and seized his arms in his strong, cold grasp. "Why Litva?" he demanded in a tortured whisper. "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to do what's best for my people," he answered, silent pride burning in those enchanting forest green eyes. "and for myself. I couldn't suffer your abuse any longer."

_{Bang bang, that awful sound}_

Russia felt his heart completely stop at the revelation. His arms dropped back to his sides as he stepped back from the smaller nation, while his eyes went blank.

After the conclusion of the conference, Lithuania made his way back to his former ruler.

"I'm staying with America for now," Lithuania told him. "I will see you at the next conference."

America threw his arm back over Lithuania's shoulders. "That's right, Commie."

Even that hateful remark didn't faze Russia. All he could focus on was Lithuania.

"Please America, give me a moment," Lithuania pleaded.

"Sure, I'll be outside."

Lithuania watched America walk out of the conference room, leaving only himself and Russia there.

"I love you, Ivan," Lithuania admitted.

Russia felt his heart jolt hearing that. "L-Litva!"

"But I won't return."

_{Bang bang, my baby shot me down...}_

At that, Lithuania turned on his heel and followed after America.

Russia repeated the words over and over in his head.

"No, Litva," he said to himself with an insanely innocent smile. "I will become strong again and you will return."


End file.
